edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Rise of the Kanker King
Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Rise of the Kanker King is a video game created by Spongeman537. It involves the Eds and the Kids having to fight and destroy the Kankers, who are taking over the world! NO EDITING UNLESS GRANTED PERMISSION! Rated E 10+ to''' T (for rude humor, intense Fantasy Violence, mild language, and some scary images)' Plot The Kankers are burying their hamster, Marbles, who died, when May spots something in the ground. they dig it up, and find out it is a barrel of radioactive Mashed Potatoes. They use it to take over the Trailer Park, but why stop there? They decide to rule the world with an Iron fist, and become "The KANKER KING!" (Even though A.) There are ''Three Kankers and B.) They would be queens, but oh well). However, they spill some of it on the ground, and it's Chemicals poison the ground and environment, making many things come to life! Can the Eds and their brave fighting force of the Cul-de-sac kids stop them? Upgrades Eddy Stink Bomb: Normal, Farther throwing distance (now can be thrown twice as long) (worth $5), Mechanical Bomb (The Stink Bomb now resembles the bombs from "Rebel Robot Ranch") (worth $12), and Stink Grenade (now blows up any enemies, still confuses everyone else) (worth $20) Yo-yo: Normal, Larger distance (Now the yo-yo will hit farther than before) ($5), Chain attack (Hit an enemy with this and it will bounce off and hurt any enemies nearby too!) ($12) and Rope Tie-up (throw this at an enemy and it will tie around them and squeeze them to death) ($20) MORE COMING! Items *'Jawbreakers': These items increase your health. At the start of the game, you only have two jawbreakers, but if you find a Golden Jawbreaker, your health will be increased and you will have three! But these are hidden, so look out! *'Mashed Potato Barrels:' These Items are contaminating the environment! Destroy a number of these and receive new upgrades! *'Water Balloon Ammo:' Double D can hold up to 20 Water balloons for his slingshot, but if he runs out, collect these to refill his Ammo. Look for''' Golden Water Balloons''' to increase the number of Balloons you can hold by 5. Only in levels Double D is in. *'Quarters: '''These are the currency in the game. Collect them to buy items and upgrades.Silver worth 2 cents, Gold are worth a dollar. *'Gas Cans:' In driving levels, these are a must-have! No, really, if you run out of gas before getting another, you'll get stuck! Levels WORLD ONE '''Level One: 'Candy Store Fun Run! '' In this tutorial level, you (the Eds) and Kevin race to see who can make it to the Candy Store the fastest. Playable Character(s): The Eds Secret Item: Jawbreaker '''Level Two:' It Begins! The Kankers begin thier destruction, and as the Cul-de-sac is destroyed an earthquake and the Kids scatter away! but Nazz is stuck under one of the destroyed pieces of her house! The Eds must save Nazz before the entire Cul-de-sac is destroyed! Playable character(s): The Eds + Nazz Secret Item: Quarter Level Three: The Wheel Deal Play as the Eds and Nazz to escape from the cul-de-sac. Reach the end, by making it safely to the forest by driving! Playable Character(s): Car (The Eds and Nazz) Secret Item: Plank Level Four: Forest Alone Elsewhere, two of the scattered Kids, Kevin and Rolf, find themselves alone in the Forest. Escape from any hazards and try to find any civilization in the forest (in other words, the Eds and Nazz) Playable Character(s): Kevin and Rolf Secret Item: Chicken Level Five: ''Dolly-Nightmare House!'' Jimmy and Sara, scared and alone, break into an abandon Doll factory to hide, when it seems the Kanker's Mashed Potatoes chemicals have leaked into the factory and into the dolls and made them come to life! Playable Characters: Jimmy and Sara Secret Item: Tea House Level Six: Knight of the Living Dead Oh no! As if the Potatoes haven't caused enough havoc, they've seeped into the graveyard and made the dead come to life! The dead form together into the shape of a giant undead knight! Avoid his stomps and his sword! Playable Characters: The Eds Boss: The Knight of the Living Dead Secret Item: Rose ---- WORLD TWO Level Seven: The Hideout After beating the Knight of the Living Dead, the Eds and Nazz find a tree house hidden deep in the forest. Explore the area while avoiding Potato-infected creatures! Playable Characters: Nazz Secret Item: Acorn Level Eight: Construction Destruction Johnny 2x4 has escaped the Cul-de-sac and hides in the construction site, though he has lost Plank in the destruction (the others found him earlier) and he must wander through the construction site to a safer place. Playable Characters: Johnny Secret Item: Worker's Lunch Box Level Nine: Swamp Mush Sara and Jimmy run for their lives and land in a swap. They must navigate out, but avoid the Swamp creaturs, as well as Alligators, and avoid walking in quicksand! Playable Characters: Sara and Jimmy Secret Item: Buried Doubloon Level Ten: Tractor Attack! '' Rolf and Kevin meet up with the Eds and Nazz, but the fuel in Rolf's tractor is contaminated by the potatoes, causing the tractor to come to life and try to ram into them! Have Eddy show this tractor who's the Rodeo king! Playable Characters: Eddy Boss: Rolf's Tractor Secret Item: Wheel '''Level Eleven:' Nobody likes to Park n' Flush Ed and Rolf, Eddy and Kevin, and Double D and Nazz split into 3 teams to explore the Trailer Park, but the people will only help you if you can find items for them and bring them back. Playable Characters: Team 1 (Ed and Rolf), Team 2 (Eddy and Kevin), and Team 3 (Nazz and Double D) Secret Item: Key Level Twelve: Taking the World The Kankers have grow bored with taking over the Cul-de-sac, so they decide to take over the world now! Team 1, who have accidentally snuck into their Castle, play and explore the castle, but unwillingly become the target of the Kanker's newest weapon! Playable Characters: Ed and Rolf Boss: The Kanker Tank Secret Item: Lip Stick ---- WORLD THREE Level Thirteen: Peach Creek The kids escape the Kankers but discover it was evacuated and is overrun by monsters! Avoid any monsters and sneak throw building, apartments, alleys, whatever you need to use to stay out of the monsters sight and escape! Playable Characters: Team 1, Team 2, Team 3 Secret Item: TV Remote Level Fourteen: TBA TBA Category:Games